parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon and The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 Disney film)/Transcript
Guilmon's Adventures Intro - ♪ ''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (''Tamers'' Version) ♪ Recap - Ultraman Story (in English as Ultraman Taro: The Movie) Part 1 Scenes/Chapters Opening Credits and Main Titles/♪ ''The Bells of Notre Dame'' ♪/"Will Today Be the Day?" The Digimon Meets Quasimodo and the Gargoyles/"Oh, Look. A Mime." Encouragements to Go to the Festival/Frollo Arrives/♪ ''Out There'' ♪ Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Part 2 Scenes/Chapters Captain Phoebus' Return/A Street Brawl/"Make Way for the Captain!" On the outskirts of Paris, a man and his white stallion walked down the street. The man had blond hair and a beard in the same color, and a blue cape circling around most of his armoy which it is made with real gold. His name is Phoebus, a soldier who was looking for the Palace of Justice. After he and his horse stopped walking, Phoebus looks at his map and struggles to comprehend where to go. Phoebus: Hmm. (wrapping his old map into ball and tossing it away) You leave town for a couple of decades, and they change everything. Phoebus then notices two soldiers walking by, minding their own business. One is a tall man with a black mustache, and the other one is fat by his face. Phoebus: Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm looking for the palace of justice. Would you...? (noticing that the guards have ignored him and understanding why) Hmm…I guess not. And with that, Phoebus and Achilles headed down the street again, trying to find directions to their destination. Nearby, the other members of Guilmon's Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition slowly, but cautiously walked their way through town. There was the Dragon Ball Gang from the Dragon World (another Earth): Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, Oolong, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Turtle and Launch (in her blue haired self). Next to them are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from New York of America in the future: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Next are the Disney Heroes consisting of Sora, Goofy, Donald Duck and their allies including Mushu, a little red Chinese dragon; Yao, Ling and Chien Po, three soldiers and allies of Fa Mulan and Li Shang, and their ruler, the Emperor of China; as well as Team Experiment (Stitch and Yuna Kamihara's team). Also part of the Digi-Squad are Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler Flapper and Crusty, all from the Great Valley and Green Meadow in the time of dinosaurs. Behind the reunion with Littlefoot, Dink and friends are their relatives: Rex, Chomper's uncle; Elsa, Pretrie's aunt and Flapper's grandmother; Woog, Cera's uncle; and Dweeb, Ducky and Spike's uncle. And last but not least: Denver, the Last Dinosaur from California. ALF or Gordon Shumway is also among the Digi-Squad, and so are Louie and Cecilia from New York, and even Willy McBean and Pablo the Monkey; both in traditional animated form. Having completed their mission to help the six Ultra Brothers save the entire universe from Juda, our remaining heroes have arrived back in time to find Guilmon and their fellow Digimon, to look for another Dragon Ball with any different number of stars, and to observe the lifetime and adventure of Quasimodo. Palace of Justice/Hatred of Gypsies and Heroes Back at Captain Phoebus, he is almost there to the Palace of Justice. Phoebus: Come on, boy. Achilles, heel. The camera zooms in, passing Phoebus and Achilles and even the same two guards whom Esmeralda and the rest of the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition have fought and escaped earlier. And as Phoebus' eyesight, the camera finally shows us the Palace of Justice, a larger castle-like prison where Judge Claude Frollo is. It was the most darkest and gloomiest place in all of France, not to be confused with the real-life's '''Palais de Justice''' , located in the Île de la Cité in central Paris, first originally built on the site of the former royal palace of Saint Louis, of which the Sainte Chapelle remains. The scene dissolves into the next one, taking place inside the dungeon. As the sounds of whip cracking are head, we see Phoebus' hand as he opens the door, and this show him Frollo along with Pretorius and his New League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers members: Devimon, Myotismon and DemiDevimon from the Digital World, The Pilaf Gang, Master Shen and Mercenary Tao of the Crane Hermit School of Martial Arts from the Dragon World (another Earth), the Foot Clan from Japan and America, the Ninja Crow Clan from Little Tokyo, King Koopa, his Koopalings and the Wario Bros. from the Mushroom Kingdom (all in traditional animated form) and the other Disney Villains from the Disney Universe watching the torture together. Frollo: Stop! The whipper, which is one of the guards, came by to see Frollo and the villains. Guard: Sir? Frollo: Ease up, wait between lashes. Otherwise, otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new. Guard: Yes, sir. Both Frollo and the villains then turn their attention to Phoebus arriving, and became so proud to see him. Frollo (walking along with the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad toward his current captain): Ahh, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars. Phoebus: Reporting for duty as ordered, sir. Frollo: Your service record precedes you, Phoebus. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre. The Festival of Fools/♪ ''Topsy Turvy'' ♪ Meanwhile, at the town square where Notre Dame stood on, the Feast of Fools or Festival of Fools was about to get started. A huge crowd of people gathered below the Notre Dame cathedral, all ready for the event to go underway. At the same time, the rest of the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition: the Dragon Ball Gang, the Disney Heroes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Pac-Team, Mega Man, the Dinosaurs, Louie, Cecilia, Gordon Shumway, the Powerpuff Girls, Willy McBean, Pablo the Monkey and Master Po Ping and his gang of animal martial artists are getting ready to enjoy all the excitement that the festival has in store for not only them, but for everyone in Paris. They were waiting for Guilmon and his fellow Digimon to come out and meet up with them. Humiliation/"Hail to the King"! "JUSTICE!"/Escaping the Guards and Villains/"I Will Never Disobey You Again" Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Part 3 Scenes/Chapters Esmeralda and Phoebus in the Cathedral Frollo and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad's Threat The Archdeacon's Advice/♪ ''God Help the Outcasts'' ♪ Esmeralda Discovers Quasimodo's World/Helping Esmeralda Escape Phoebus Comes Looking for Esmeralda/♪ ''Heaven's Light'' ♪/♪ ''Hellfire'' ♪ Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Part 4 Scenes/Chapters "Find the Gypsy Girl"/The Ultra Brothers' Observation The following morning, the remaining Digimon and members of their Digi-Squad: Team Edition: the Dragon Ball Gang, the Disney Heroes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Pac-Team, Mega Man, the Dinosaurs, Louie, Cecilia, Gordon Shumway, the Powerpuff Girls, Willy McBean, Pablo the Monkey and Master Po Ping and his gang of animal martial artists and students got all the details from Esmeralda, Calumon, Lopmon, Impmon and the other Digimon about where only Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Goku were. Among the Dragon Ball Gang, Launch is now in her mean, but nice blonde-haired form after a sneeze. Phoebus Defies Frollo/A Distracting Battle Back on Earth in the 15th century, and in France, we cut to the glimpse of a giant windmill which is located just few miles from Notre Dame in Paris. It was there or here right where Judge Claude Frollo, the minister of justice; along with the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad were still looking for Esmeralda and the Digi-Squad, hoping to get rid of all who fought against them and rule the whole universe of countless galaxies and planets including the Earth and the Digital World. Esmeralda and Djali (both in one disguise as blue cloaked beggar) and the other Digi-Squad members remained hidden from Frollo's and the villains' view as they also reached a house with the same windmill. Other French or European citizens noticed Frollo’s outrageous behavior and quietly expressed it as Esmeralda and our heroes stood alongside them. Woman 1: ''Oh, poor miller.'' Woman 2: ''He's never harmed anyone.'' Man: ''Frollo’s gone mad.'' Inside the house, Frollo and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad were interrogating a mille, his wife and his two children. Phoebus was standing alongside with them. Frollo: We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies? Pretorius: Not only that we were asking about, but were you briefly helping out the Digi-Squad's duties to prevent us, the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad, from ruling the universe starting with our planet Earth? Miller: Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord and professor. ♪ ''Kyrie Eleison'' (short reprise) ♪ "You're One of the Kind"/♪ ''A Guy Like You'' ♪/ At sunset, that evening, the city of Paris lay under extreme pressure, for the vicious manhunt for Esmeralda and the Digi-Squad had taken its toll on several houses and peasant families. Frollo, his soldiers and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad set several houses on fire and families were being arrested for crimes they didn’t commit, be them having been sent to jail for life or to be put to death. The sky filled with a hellish red as smoke from the fires filled the air above the city where Notre Dame is seen. Chorus (singing): ♪ ''Kyrie Eleison'' (''Lord have mercy'') ♪ ♪ ''Kyrie Eleison'' (''Lord have mercy'') ♪ ♪ On ground inside the city, Frollo and the villains are waiting anxiously when the Mustached guard along with Mai, Shu, Bebop, Rocksteady and their other minions came by to state their report. Mustached Guard: Sir, we’ve looked everywhere and still no sign of the gypsy girl. Mai: Furthermore, the Digi-Squad and their Dragon Balls must have disappeared, be them dead or alive. Shu: That's why we got to keep on searching. Emperor Pilaf (looking at the 1-star Dragon Ball he is holding): Uh..more searching? Pretorius: Frollo, do you have any idea on how did Esmeralda and the rest of the Digi-Squad left Notre Dame just to avoid us? Frollo (feeling puzzled): We had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards, heartlesses and monsters at every door. There was no way they could've escaped... (realization and looking up at the bell tower) Unless... Pretorius, the Shredder, Pilaf and their fellow villains in the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad also look up to Notre Dame with concerned looks on their faces. Master Shen: We know not only someone behind this, but three. Pretorius: Yes. The answer? (smiling) Guilmon, Goku and Quasimodo. Meanwhile, Notre Dame remained intact while the rest of Paris burned with the flames set by Frollo’s ruthless manhunt for Esmeralda. As the rings of the bells continue more and more, at the top of the bell tower, thegargoyles, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Oolong, Louie and Cecilia as the town suffered from their enemies' impact. Terriermon: Guilmon: Cecilia: Renamon: Laverne: Oh, it doesn’t look good. Louie: I'm not disagreeing with you. Those guys are crazy. Victor: It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless. Oolong (holding some flowers which was the heroes' gift for their assumed death): Hugo (playing a card game with Puar, Mushu, Pablo and a one of Laverne's piegeons): You’re telling me. (slamming his cards to the table, startling the group) I'm losing to a BIRD! Puar: Don't get the wrong thought, Hugo. I am worried about Esmeralda, Willy, Yamcha, Calumon and the others more than you do. Pablo: Yeah, señor. But getting mad doesn't solve anything. Phoebus the Fugitive/♪ ''Heaven's Light'' (reprise) ♪/"Frollo's Coming!" Downstairs, Esmeralda and the rest of Guilmon's Digi-Squad opens the doors to find him, Renamon, Terriermon, Goku and the others just to make sure of they are here.. Esmeralda: Quasimodo? Frollo and Pretorius' Lies of the Court of Miracles/Decision Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #7 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #8 Part 5 Scenes/Chapters Following the Map and Dragon Radar The matte painted scene shows the entrance of Notre Dame, and inside on the ground level of the cathedral, Phoebus and the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition started opening one of the doors to make their escape and find the Court of Miracles, so they can warn all the gypsies about the incoming of Frollo and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad. Suddenly, as they did so, Quasimodo appeared above them. Quasimodo: Phoebus. Phoebus exclaims with surprise over seeing Quasi appear out of nowhere while holding his chest, and the same reaction come from most of the Digi-Squad members, especially Calumon, Puar and Oolong. "Trespassers and Spies!"/♪ ''The Court of Miracles'' (part 1) ♪ ♪ ''The Court of Miracles'' (part 2) ♪/Warning/Frollo and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Returns A Public Execution by Bonfire/Quasimodo Rescues Esmeralda The Battle Between Good and Evil/Unfinished Business Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #9 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #10 Scenes/Chapters A Short-Lived Moment of Triumph/"End Your Suffering Forever" Back with Quasimodo, he entered Esmeralda’s room with happiness to inform her about how he, the Digi-Squad and the six Ultra Brothers are winning the battle against Frollo and the Digi-Squad's enemy team, the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad. Quasimodo: We've done it, Esmeralda! We've beaten them back! Come and see! The Final Confrontation/"Smite the Wicked and Plunge Them into the Fiery Pit!" Having seemingly lost Quasimodo and Esmeralda, Judge Claude Frollo have already started to search for his two targets with his sword in hands. He looked around the area, but couldn't find his enemies. All the judge could ever see is more gargoyles sitting on the stone railing of the balcony. One of them resembles Pumbaa from ''The Lion King''. After looking left and right again, Frollo walk slowly toward the balcony to look down. Gazing out over the edge, he spotted Quasi holding onto a gargoyle with Esmeralda hanging on to him. They looked in terror as Frollo caught them being still alive. Frollo (smiling wickedly): Leaving so soon? The ruthless French magistrate swung his sword at Quasimodo and Esmeralda, but both the hunchback and the gypsy girl dodged the blow by swinging to another spot. Back on the ground, one of the guards noticed the commotion on the cathedral and alert the others. Guard: Look! Up there! The six Ultra Brothers, the Digi-Squad and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad also stopped fighting and saw the terrible struggle. Our heroes become horrified, but the villains all become amused evilly. King Mickey Mouse: Quasi! Minnie Mouse: Esmeralda! Michelangelo: Holy Guacamole! This means more trouble! Sora: Frollo must have found them, and he is now attacking them! Gallantmon: We can't let this happen to them! Soramon, hop aboard me! Sora: Right. The keyblade wielder jumped onto Gallantmon's shield. Gallantmon: Gokumon, come with us. Quasimodomon needs our help! Goku: I'm coming. (shouting to the sky) Nimbus! In no time flat, the Flying Nimbus Cloud swoop down toward Goku, and jumping onto the yellow cloud which only one with the pure of heart can ride on, the young monkey-tailed fighter joins the two as they fly toward the cathedral with Sora holding on tight with his feet. Goofy: Good luck, Sora! Donald Duck: Don't let them down! Bulma: Goku, Gallantmon, be careful! Rocksteady (aiming his laser gun): Not so fast, you twoips! Bebop (also preparing to fire): You die! Shredder: Let them go, Rocksteady and Bebop! Pretorius: Frollo will finish them and their friends. Calumon, the Digi-Squad's supervisor and the key to the Digimon's digivolutions, watch the three fighters flying up to Quasimodo's aid with a depressed look on his face. Calumon (thinking to himself): ''You can do it, you guys.'' (closes his eyes and move his head down a bit) ''Save our friends.'' Moving his head back up and opening his eyes, Calumon whines in determination as his zero unit mark glows red to de-evolve Gallantmon back to Guilmon, so he can fit on the balcony to fight Frollo. Back on Notre Dame, Frollo prepares to strike again. Quasimodo: Hang on! "Thanks, Ultra Brothers!"/New Digi-Squad Member: Stubbs the Clown "Three Cheers for Quasimodo!"/♪ ''The Bells of Notre Dame'' (reprise) ♪ End Credits/♪ ''Someday'' ♪/♪ ''The Bell Tower'' (background music)♪ Post-Credits-Scene: "Good Night, Everybody!" Next Episode Preview - Pocahontas'' ''(1995 Disney film)